


Der neue Feind

by celedan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventure, Chichi is a bitch, Friendship, Gen, new enemy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Während die Gruppe Z auf die Ankunft der Cyborgs warten, kommt ein neuer Feind auf die Erde. Piccolo ist der Erste, der ihm begegnet. Als er den Kampf verliert, wird er schwer verletzt von der Familie Kon gefunden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der neue Feind

**Author's Note:**

> Das war meine allererste Fanfic überhaupt und sie ist mindestens schon zehn Jahre alt, wenn nicht noch älter. Dementsprechend (desaströs) ist auch mein jugendlicher Schreibstil, aber ich dachte mir, wenn sie schon mal da ist und seit Ewigkeiten ihr karges Dasein auf meinem PC fristet, kann sie auch endlich mal zum Spielen rausgelassen werden.  
> Feedback muss hierfür nicht unbedingt sein, ist aber natürlich dennoch willkommen. ^^

Kapitel 1  
Zwei Jahre waren vergangen, seit Trunks, Bulmas und Vegetas Sohn, aus der Zukunft gekommen war, um Son-Goku und seinen Freunden mitzuteilen, dass die Cyborgs bald die Erde heimsuchen und zerstören würden.   
Seit sie alle von dieser schrecklichen Nachricht erfahren hatten, war jeder aufgebrochen, um wie wild für den bevorstehenden Kampf zu trainieren.  
Piccolo war mit Son-Goku und Son-Gohan gegangen, um mit den beiden diese drei Jahre zu trainieren. Sie hatten nun schon zwei harte Trainingsjahre hinter sich.   
Chichi versuchte zwar noch immer verbissen ihren kleinen Son-Gohan aus den Spinnereien seines Vaters und seiner verblödeten Karateheinis herauszuhalten, aber Son-Gohan wurde, wie jeder andere der Z-Kämpfer gebraucht. In solchen Situationen konnte auf keine Hilfe verzichtet werden.

Es war schon nach Mitternacht. Son-Gohan schlief erschöpft in seinem Bett. Son-Goku war ebenfalls ins Bett gekippt und sofort eingeschlafen. Sie hatten alle einen höllischen Tag hinter sich. Sie waren noch vor Sonnenaufgang aufgestanden und hatten bis abends trainiert. Beim Abendessen durfte sich Son-Goku noch eine Standpauke von seiner Frau anhören, weil Son-Gohan viel zu viel kämpfen würde und überhaupt nichts mehr für die Schule tue. Diese abendlichen Predigten hatten in den letzten zwei Jahren fast täglich stattgefunden und Chichi wurde nicht müde, sie andauernd zu wiederholen.  
Piccolo hingegen schlief nicht. Er meditierte, wie gewöhnlich unter freiem Himmel. Er brauchte ohnehin nicht viel Schlaf.   
Heute war Vollmond und das Licht erhellte die Umgebung. Piccolos grüne Haut wirkte in dem blassen Schein noch fremder und ungewöhnlicher als sonst.  
Er sah in die Richtung, in der Son-Gohans Zimmer lag. Er hatte, seit er den Jungen kannte, auf ihn Acht gegeben. Auch wenn Son-Gohan es nicht merkte; Piccolo war immer in seiner Nähe. Dieser Junge war ihm wie ein Sohn und das Wichtigste in seinem Leben.  
Ein Windstoß zerrte an dem weißen, weiten Umhang des Namekianers und plötzlich bekam Piccolo ein ungutes Gefühl. Er spürte etwas. Eine fremde Aura, die Bosheit und Zerstörung ausstrahlte.  
Das werden doch nicht schon die Cyborgs sein? Das wäre eine Katastrophe! Wir sind noch nicht stark genug, um sie zu besiegen!  
Von diesem schrecklichen Gedanken getrieben, machte sich Piccolo ohne zu zögern auf den Weg, um diesen Fremden aufzuspüren. Er wollte erst sicher sein, wer oder was es war, ehe er Son-Goku und die anderen benachrichtige. Es war vielleicht unklug alleine zu gehen, aber das spielte jetzt auch keine Rolle. Er konnte gut auf sich alleine aufpassen.  
Mit dem Wind im Rücken flog er in die Richtung, aus der diese unglaubliche Kraft kam.  
Er war schon so weit geflogen, dass er allmählich den Tag einholte. Er machte über einem großen Waldgebiet Halt und sah sich um. Die Kraft war ganz in der Nähe. Aber wo? Piccolo konnte sie nicht orten. Er fragte sich, ob er vielleicht noch von dem gestrigen Training erschöpft war, was aber eigentlich unmöglich war.  
Die andere Möglichkeit bestand darin, dass der scheinbar neue Feind seine Aura löschen konnte, damit man ihn nicht fand. Diese Fähigkeit war nur sehr schwer perfekt zu erlernen. Noch nicht einmal Son-Goku und Vegeta beherrschten sie vollkommen, obwohl sie Saiyajins waren, geschweige denn Piccolo selbst.   
Aber Son-Goku war ein Super-Saiyajin, der mächtigste Krieger im Universum. Die Chancen standen denkbar gut, dass sie es alle zusammen schaffen würden, auch wenn noch keiner die genauen Fähigkeiten des Feindes kannte.  
Piccolo konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Sinne, aber er konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen.  
„Na Namekianerlein! Suchst du vielleicht nach mir?“   
Piccolo fuhr herum. Das also war die neue Gefahr für die Erde. Dieses Wesen war an die zwei Meter groß, also fast so groß wie er. Es sah aus wie eine Kreuzung aus einem Drachen und einem Adler: Drachenflügel und -schwanz, der gefährlich hin und her peitschte, einen adlerähnlichen Kopf, Körper und Klauen und alles war mit grünlich glänzenden Schuppen gespickt. Nur der Kopf war mit schwarz-grünen Federn bedeckt.   
„Wer bist du und was willst du hier?“, fragte Piccolo in herausforderndem Ton.  
Das Geschöpf lächelte finster: „Das würdest du jetzt wohl gerne wissen, was? Aber na schön. Du sollst es erfahren bevor du stirbst. Mein Name ist Morgon und ich komme von einem Planeten namens Caron. Er liegt weit hinter dem ursprünglichen Planeten Namek, deiner Heimat. Ich war überrascht, als ich kürzlich dort vorbei kam. Man erzählt sich überall, dass Freezer für Nameks Zerstörung verantwortlich gewesen sein soll und dass er von einem der letzten Saiyajins besiegt worden ist. Dieser Saiyajin, nein, Super-Saiyajin, stammt angeblich von der Erde und jetzt wollte ich mir diesen wundersamen Planeten, mit all seinen interessanten Bewohnern einmal genauer anschauen. Ein kleiner Urlaub sozusagen.“ Das Geschöpf grinste wieder.  
„Bist du jetzt mit deinem Gequatsche fertig? Wir können hier nämlich keine Touristen von Außerhalb gebrauchen, also zisch ab!“ Piccolo machte sich auf einen sofortigen Angriff gefasst, doch Morgon blieb scheinbar ruhig.  
„So, du willst mich also loswerden?! Ich habe aber keine Lust, so schnell von hier zu verschwinden und deshalb, weil du mir im Weg stehst, muss ich dich jetzt leider eliminieren.“  
Piccolo ging in Kampfstellung und wollte zum Angriff ansetzen, aber Morgon war schneller. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit raste er auf den verdutzten Namekianer zu. Morgon bohrte seinen messerscharfen Schnabel in Piccolos Seite und sein peitschenähnlicher Schwanz wickelte sich fest um den Hals des Namekianers.  
Morgon war leider zu gut für Piccolo. Dieser gab keinen Laut von sich, als der spitze Schnabel ihn durchbohrte. Er versuchte sich dennoch zu wehren, aber plötzlich wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Er wurde bewusstlos.  
Morgon betrachtete seinen Widersacher und war sich sicher, dass er tot war. Sein kräftiger Drachenschwanz schleuderte den scheinbar toten Namekianer von sich. „Wirklich sehr enttäuschend!“ murmelte er. „Ich hatte mehr von dir erwartet. Ich hoffe, dass der Super-Saiyajin mehr drauf hat. Aber vorher schaue ich mir noch diesen Planeten an.“ Morgon flog davon und verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an sein Opfer.

Piccolo fiel und fiel. Da er nicht bei Bewusstsein war, konnte er den Sturz nicht abfangen. Langsam kam der Boden näher. Er durchbrach krachend die Baumkronen und stürzte in einen reißenden Fluss.   
Die Strömung trug ihn davon. Nach ein paar Kilometern reißenden Wassers trieb Piccolo auf einen Wasserfall zu. Er stürzte hinab und er hatte großes Glück, dass er den Sturz überlebte. Unterhalb des Wasserfalls war das Wasser seicht und es floss nur noch langsam.   
Der bewusstlose Piccolo trieb noch ein ganzes Stück weiter flussabwärts, bis er in Wasserpflanzen hängen blieb.  
Er erlangte das Bewusstsein wieder, aber er war zu schwach, um seine Umgebung erkennen zu können. Mit letzter Kraft zog er sich halb aus dem Wasser. Sein Kopf fiel erschöpft auf das weiche Gras. Seine Wunde schmerzte sehr. Sie war noch im Wasser und dadurch wurde es von seinem Blut lila gefärbt.   
Normalerweise besaßen Namekianer die Fähigkeit sich selbst zu heilen, aber dafür war Piccolo zu schwach. Er spürte, wie seine Kräfte ihn wieder verließen und er ohnmächtig wurde. Er krallte sich in dem Gras fest und schloss die Augen.

Son-Gohan erwachte mit einem Schrei aus dem Schlaf. Er atmete schwer und blickte sich um. Er war in seinem Zimmer, aber eben im Traum war er bei Piccolo gewesen. Er musste zusehen wie sein Freund angegriffen und getötet wurde. Son-Gohan ging zum Fenster, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sein Freund noch da war. Doch Piccolo war nirgends zu sehen. Son-Gohan schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Piccolos Aura. Nichts. Er konnte die Lebensenergie seines Lehrers nicht mehr spüren. Normalerweise konnte er das, auch wenn Piccolo auf der anderen Seite des Planeten war. Eine fürchterliche Panik überkam ihn.   
Er rannte aus seinem Zimmer und zu seinem Vater. Son-Gohan schüttelte Son-Goku an der Schulter, bis dieser aufwachte. Son-Goku blinzelte seinen Sohn verschlafen an. „Was ist denn los, Son-Gohan?“  
„Papa! Du musst unbedingt was tun! Piccolo ist weg!“  
„Ach was. Der wird irgendwo meditieren sein. Kein Grund zur Panik.“  
Doch Son-Gohan ließ nicht locker: „Nein, konzentrier dich doch mal! Seine Aura ist erloschen. Und außerdem habe ich geträumt, dass ihm was ganz schlimmes passiert ist.“  
Son-Goku konzentrierte einen Augenblick seine Sinne. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Du hast recht! Los, zieh dich an! Wir müssen die anderen benachrichtigen. Außerdem spüre ich gerade eine fremde Aura, die unglaublich stark ist. Es war nur ein kurzes Aufflackern, aber es war da.“ Son-Goku sprang auf die Füße und griff nach seinen Sachen. Sie wollten gerade zur Tür hinaus, als eine herrische Stimme sie zurück rief. „Мoment mal! Wo wollt ihr zwei mitten in der Nacht schon wieder hin?“ Chichi stand mit grimmigem Gesicht vor ihnen. Son-Gohan, der gerade sein Kampfdress anzog, dass er von Piccolo geschenkt bekommen hatte, setzte eilig zu einer Erklärung an. „Hör zu, Mama. Wir müssen sofort mit den anderen reden. Es ist scheinbar ein neuer Feind aufgetaucht und ich habe die schreckliche Befürchtung, dass Piccolo diesem Jemand schon begegnet ist.“  
„Ist mir egal! Nachts hast du zu schlafen!“  
„Aber Mama! Was ist, wenn er von diesem Jemand getötet wurde?“  
Chichi rümpfte die Nase. „Na und?! Ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass dieser Oberteufel kein Umgang für dich ist! Der ist ja wohl der größte Nichtsnutz von den Freunden deines Vaters.“   
Son-Goku versuchte zaghaft sich einzumischen, aber Son-Gohan kam ihm zuvor und schrie: „Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht! Aber ich. Und er ist mein Freund. Ich werde ihn nicht im Stich lassen und du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich das tun soll!“ Damit stürmte er aus dem Haus und ließ seine verdutzte Mutter zurück.   
Son-Goku eilte schnell hinterher und rief im Rauslaufen: „Еr hat recht, Schatz. Außerdem, könnte vielleicht die Erde in Gefahr sein!“  
Damit waren beide verschwunden und auf dem Weg zum Herrn der Schildkröten. Chichi stand noch immer wie entgeistert da. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ihr kleiner Sohn so mit ihr redete!  
Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und murmelte wütend vor sich hin: „Immer dieses Gekloppe! Wen interessiert denn bitte dieser doofe Planet? Sollen doch andere Planeten retten gehen, aber ich muss schließlich dafür sorgen, dass aus meinem Sohn was wird!“

Die Familie Kon lebte als Holzfäller in den Wäldern. Sie besaßen ein schönes Haus auf einer Lichtung und an die Rückseite des Hauses grenzte ein kleiner Berg. Ein paar Meter entfernt floss ein Bach. Sie besaßen auch ein paar Tiere und einen wunderschönen Garten.  
Die Familie bestand aus Ken dem Vater, Zora der Mutter, Scarlett ihrer fünfzehnjährigen Tochter, ihrem zwanzig Jahre alten Sohn Ranma, der Arzt war, dem elfjährigen Kenji und der sechs Jahre alten Momoko, die alle Momo nannten.   
An diesem Tag fuhr die Familie mit ihrem Pferdefuhrwerk in die Nähe des Flusses, um Früchte von den Bäumen und Sträuchern zu sammeln.  
Sie alle liefen mit ihren Körben zu verschiedenen Sträuchern und Bäumen. Ihr Hund Itch tollte zwischen den Bäumen umher und wälzte sich im Gras. Doch plötzlich hob er den Kopf und schnüffelte aufmerksam. Dann lief er in Richtung des Flusses.   
Kenji fiel das Verhalten seines vierbeinigen Freundes auf und rief: „Hey! Ich glaube Itch hat was gewittert.“ Er lief dem Hund nach und auch die anderen folgten ihm, allerdings eher skeptisch, da der Hund wer weiß was gerochen haben konnte, angefangen vom Kaninchen bis zum wutschnaubenden Bär.  
Ein paar Meter weiter hatten sie das Wasser erreicht. Sie sahen sich um, aber keinem fiel etwas Ungewöhnliches auf. Doch Itch schnüffelte noch immer wie wild in der Gegend herum.  
„Er wird bestimmt nur ein Kaninchen gerochen haben“, sagte Ken und sah sich genauer um. „Wir sollten wieder... Da, seht nur!“, unterbrach Kenji seinen Vater. „Am Fluss liegt jemand!“ „Оh mein Gott. Du hast recht! Schnell, ich glaube er ist verletzt!“  
Die Familie hechtete zum Ufer. Ken und Ranma zogen den Fremden heraus und legten ihn auf den Rücken. Sein Anblick jagte allen den Schrecken in die Glieder und Scarlett schrie auf.  
„Mama, warum ist der Mann so grün und warum hat er spitze Ohren und Fühler?“, fragte die kleine Momo.   
„Ich, ich weiß es nicht, Kleines.“  
„Egal, wie er aussieht, er braucht meine Hilfe! Wozu bin ich denn sonst Arzt?“ Ranma schob seine Familie beiseite und beugte sich über den verletzten Mann.  
Es floss kein lilanes Blut mehr aus der Wunde, aber es sah trotzdem fürchterlich aus. Scarlett verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, während Ranma versuchte die Wunde zu verarzten. Ken sah seinem Sohn aufmerksam zu. „Кannst du ihm helfen, Ranma?“   
Dieser legte gerade einen provisorischen Verband um die Wunde, da er seinen Arztkoffer nicht dabei hatte. Als er fertig war, wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und sah seinen Vater an. „Ich will es versuchen, aber dazu brauche ich meinen Arztkoffer. Wir müssen schnell nach hause.“   
Ken nickte und gemeinsam hoben sie Piccolo hoch und trugen ihn zum Wagen. Die Frauen folgten in sicherem Abstand. Nur Kenji fand den Fremden außerordentlich interessant.   
Als sie ihn auf den Wagen gelegt hatten und die anderen eingestiegen waren, sah sich Kenji ihren Fund einmal genauer an. „Ich finde, dass er total cool aussieht!“, flüsterte er begeistert. „Wie ein Außerirdischer!“   
Seine Mutter verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht. „Ach was. Es gibt keine Aliens. Das ist wahrscheinlich irgend so ein Spinner, der gerne einer sein möchte. Die Ohren und die Fühler, alles angeklebt!“  
Ranma, der neben Piccolo saß und auf ihn Acht gab, sah seine Mutter mit einem amüsierten Blick an. „Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, Mutter. Die Ohren und die Fühler sind echt.“  
Zora klappte der Unterkiefer herunter, Scarlett wich ein gehöriges Stück zurück und in Kenjis und Momos Augen glänzte es vor freudiger Erwartung und Neugierde. Vielleicht war das doch ein Alien!   
Ranma grinste. „Vielleicht ist er auch in irgend so einem Genlabor gezüchtet worden. So eine Art Superkrieger mit einigen äußerlichen Nebenwirkungen. Seht euch doch mal seine Muskeln an! Der Junge kann Einiges wegstecken! Und übrigens. Die Wunde stammt, den Verbrennungen her zu urteilen, von einem Laser.“  
„Vielleicht ist er aus diesen Labors geflohen, weil sie ihn schlecht behandelt haben und sie wollten ihn wieder einfangen!“, spekulierte Momo mitleidig und erntete von Kenji gleich zustimmendes Nicken.   
Ken, der den Wagen lenkte, schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Jetzt hört doch mal auf zu spekulieren! Das kann er uns alles selbst erzählen, wenn er wieder zu sich kommt.“ Er drehte sich um und bemerkte den ängstlichen Blick seiner Frau. „Und wenn er gefährlich ist, nehme ich einfach die Schrotflinte!“  
Die anderen gaben nun endlich für den Rest der Fahrt Ruhe.

Als sie wieder zu hause waren, ordnete Ranma an, Piccolo auf sein Bett zu legen. Er begann gleich damit, die Wunde professionell zu versorgen. Nach einiger Zeit war er fertig und ging zu seiner Familie in die Küche und teilte ihnen mit, dass der Fremde außer Lebensgefahr war. Er nahm von seiner Mutter dankbar einen Kaffee an und setzte sich erschöpft. „Jetzt müssen wir warten, bis er sich etwas erholt hat. Aber, was machen wir dann mit ihm?“ Er sah die anderen an.   
„Also, wenn er sich als lammfromm herausstellt, bin ich gerne bereit, ihn aufzunehmen. Wenn er wirklich so stark ist, wie er aussieht, können wir seine Hilfe gut gebrauchen. Natürlich nur, wenn er einverstanden ist. Es müssten, unter anderem, ein paar Bäume gefällt werden und das ist eine Höllenarbeit.“  
Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Kapitel 2  
Son-Goku und Son-Gohan waren mittlerweile bei Muten Roshi angekommen. Sie landeten auf der kleinen Südsee-Insel und stellten erleichtert fest, dass die anderen ebenfalls schon eingetroffen waren.  
Sie stürmten ins Haus. Krillin kam besorgt auf sie zu. „Hey, was ist passiert?“, fragte er.   
Son-Goku setzte sich und begann zu erzählen. „Na ja, wir wissen nicht genau was los ist. Wir wissen nur, dass ein neuer Feind aufgetaucht ist und dass Piccolo ihm wahrscheinlich zum Opfer gefallen ist.“  
Die anderen sahen ihn schockiert an.   
„Vielleicht sind es schon die Cyborgs!?“, vermutete Bulma und alle sahen sie entsetzt an. „Ach Quatsch! Der Junge aus der Zukunft hat gesagt, dass diese Typen erst in einem Jahr hier aufkreuzen werden. Also muss es ein anderer Feind sein. Der kommt uns als Übung doch gerade recht!“ Vegeta lächelte voll finsterer Vorfreude.   
„Nun mal langsam, Junge!“, warf der alte Muten Roshi ein und verschränkte die Arme. „Wenn selbst Piccolo keine Chance hatte, dürfte das mehr als ein kleiner Übungskampf werden.“   
Vegeta sah ihn verächtlich an. „Piccolo ist ein Schwächling, wie es alle Namekianer sind. Der spuckt doch nur große Töne!“  
Nun stürmte jedoch Son-Gohan auf Vegeta zu, um seinen Freund zu verteidigen. „Еr ist kein Schwächling! Du spuckst große Töne, denn du hast nicht mal halb so lange gegen Freezer durchgehalten, wie er! Du hast dich feige verkrochen!“  
Yamchu ging zwischen die beiden und warf Vegeta einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. „Wir sollten aufhören zu streiten und uns lieber überlegen, was wir gegen den neuen Feind unternehmen wollen!“   
„Еr hat recht, Vegeta“, stimmten Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu zu.  
Son-Goku, der lange geschwiegen hatte sagte nun: „Wer immer es ist, wir werden es vermutlich bald erfahren und deshalb müssen wir auf alles vorbereitet sein. Ich schlage vor, dass wir alle zusammen die ganzen Bezirke der Erde absuchen. Wir dürfen nicht denselben Fehler machen wie Piccolo und uns ihm allein stellen.“  
Als alle zugestimmt hatten, machten sie sich auf, um den Frieden der Welt zu wahren.

Am nächsten Abend war Piccolo immer noch nicht aufgewacht.  
Die Familie saß in der Küche beim Abendessen, als sie aus Ranmas Zimmer ein Geräusch hörten. Ken und Ranma sprangen auf und eilten ins Zimmer, während die anderen noch ängstlich, aber dennoch neugierig zurück blieben.  
Als Ranma das Zimmer betrat, sah er seinen Patienten am Fenster stehen. Der Kerl ist ja riesig. Er stößt ja fast mit dem Kopf an die Decke!, dachte er. Er fragte: „Geht es Ihnen wieder besser? Sie sollten lieber noch nicht aufstehen.“   
Der seltsam aussehende Mann drehte sich um. Die Familie bekam wiederum einen kleinen Schrecken. Er sagte langsam: „Ja, vielen Dank. Es geht mir wieder gut. Aber, wo bin ich und was ist überhaupt passiert?“  
Ken sah ihn fragend an. „Nun ja. Das wollten wir Sie eigentlich fragen. Wir haben Sie verletzt aus dem Fluss gefischt und dann hierher gebracht. Ich bin Ken Kon und das ist meine Familie. Mein Sohn Ranma ist Arzt und hat sich um sie gekümmert.“  
Nachdem die Familie ihren Gast begrüßt hatte, ging Ranma auf ihn zu. „Hm. Es könnte möglich sein, dass Sie an Amnesie leiden. Entweder wird sich das mit der Zeit klären oder ich fürchte, Sie werden ihr Gedächtnis nie zurückbekommen. Das ist von Patient zu Patient verschieden.“  
Piccolo sah Ranma mit einem undeutsamen Blick an. Dann sagte er: „Dann werde ich es wohl akzeptieren müssen.“  
Zora trat nun auf den großen Namekianer zu. „Wir können Sie ja auch schlecht hinauswerfen. Deshalb werden Sie bei uns bleiben, bis ihre Verletzungen verheilt sind und etwas Licht in Ihre Vergangenheit gekommen ist.“   
„Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich von Ihnen“, sagte Piccolo und nickte ihr und der Familie dankend zu. „Haben Sie vielen Dank.“   
Die kleine Momo mischte sich nun ebenfalls ein. „Aber, du hast doch dann keine Ahnung, wie du heißt! Darf ich dir dann einen Namen geben?“  
Piccolo nickte zögerlich.   
Momo überlegte eine Weile, bis sie schließlich ein zufriedenes Gesicht aufsetzte. „Кiro ist ein guter Name!“   
„Gut“, antwortete Piccolo. „Dann bleibt es bei Kiro.“  
„Nun lass unseren Gast doch erst einmal in die Küche kommen, Momo“, sagte Ken und führte Kiro in die Küche. „Sie haben bestimmt Hunger. Setzen sie sich.“  
„Nein danke, ich habe keinen Hunger. Aber ich hätte gerne ein Glas Wasser“. sagte Kiro und setzte sich.   
Zora stellte ihm das Wasser hin. „Ach was. Sie müssen doch was essen!“  
„Lass doch, Mutter“, versuchte Ranma seiner übereifrigen Mutter Einhalt zu gebieten, woraufhin diese sich scheinbar beleidigt wieder an den Tisch setzte. „Wenn er keinen Hunger hat, dann isst er eben später.“   
Kenji, der Kiro mit großen Augen anhimmelte, wollte ihn nun mit einem Sturm von Fragen überhäufen, als er sich jedoch eines besseren besann. „Du Kiro?! Wenn du dich an nichts erinnern kannst, kannst du mir auch bestimmt keine spannenden Geschichten erzählen, oder? Ich mein, vielleicht bist du ja auch ein Alien und du wurdest wegen irgendeiner Mission auf die Erde geschickt!“  
Scarlett warf ihrem Bruder einen entnervten Blick zu, doch Kiro antwortete: „Vielleicht hast du sogar recht damit. Es wird sich irgendwann sicher rausstellen, wer ich bin.“

Kapitel 3  
Zwei Tage später war Kiros Wunde schon wieder vollständig verheilt. Ranma wunderte sich über den schnellen Heilungsprozess, aber er war froh, dass es dem seltsamen Gast wieder besser ging. Zora hatte auch Kiros Kampfdress wieder geflickt, sodass es wieder wie neu aussah.  
Es war ein sonniger Morgen und die ganze Familie war schon bei der Arbeit. Kiro trat aus dem Haus und wurde gleich darauf von der Sonne geblendet. Kenji kam strahlend auf ihn zugelaufen. „Guten Morgen! Wie geht es dir?“  
Kiro nickte. „Danke. Es geht mir wieder gut.“  
Kenji strahlte. „Das freut mich. Komm, ich zeig dir die Umgebung!“  
Er packte Kiro bei der Hand und zog ihn zum Waldrand. Itch sprang fröhlich bellend neben ihnen her. „Ach, das ist übrigens Itch. Er hat dich im Fluss gefunden.“  
Der braune Hund leckte Kiro zutraulich die Hand. Er beugt sich zu dem Tier herunter. „Dann muss ich mich wohl bei dir bedanken, Pelzknäuel.“

Unterdessen landeten Son-Goku und seine Freunde wieder bei Muten Roshi auf der Schildkröteninsel. Seit zwei Tagen suchten sie nun schon nach dem neuen Feind, aber vergeblich. Sie zerbrachen sich die Köpfe, was sie unternehmen sollten, vor allem, da sie mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach davon ausgehen mussten, dass ihr Freund tot war.   
Son-Gohan saß schweigend neben ihnen. Doch auf einmal erhellte sich sein Blick. „Papa! Wir können Piccolo doch mit den Dragonballs wieder lebendig machen!“  
Son-Goku sah seinen Sohn traurig an. „Tut mir leid, Kleiner. Aber du hast wohl vergessen, dass Gott die Dragonballs erschaffen hat und sobald ihm was zustößt verschwinden sie. Gott und Piccolo waren doch früher mal ein Wesen und sind somit miteinander verbunden. Stirbt der eine, stirbt auch der andere.“  
Die anderen sahen betreten auf Son-Gohan. Plötzlich erhellte sich jedoch Son-Gokus Gesicht und er sprang auf. „Мoment mal! Ich kann Gottes Aura spüren! Gott lebt also noch und Piccolo dann auch!“  
Die anderen starrten fragend auf Son-Goku. „Вist du dir sicher?“, fragte Bulma skeptisch. „Natürlich. Gott ist am leben. Ich versteh nur nicht, wieso ich Gottes Aura spüren kann und Piccolos nicht?!?“ Son-Goku kratzte sich verwirrt den Kopf.   
In Son-Gohans Augen glänzte es vor Freude. „Piccolo ist nicht tot?“ Er sprang vom Stuhl. „Dann müssen wir ihn sofort suchen. Er ist bestimmt verletzt!“  
„Nicht so schnell, Son-Gohan“, wandte Krillin ein. „Wir wissen nicht, ob wir mit Piccolo auch gleichzeitig unseren neuen Gegner finden und er scheint verdammt stark zu sein.“   
Vegeta machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „Der soll sich nur zeigen. Ich hab schon mal gesagt, dass das ein gutes Training für den Kampf gegen die Cyborgs ist.“  
„Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, müssen wir gar nicht mehr für den Kampf mit ihnen trainieren, Vegeta“, sagte Son-Goku. „Dann können wir uns schon vorher beerdigen lassen.“   
Vegeta rümpfte die Nase. „Wenn du zu feige bist, Kakarott, kannst du ja hier bleiben. Ich werde mich erneut auf die Suche nach diesem Kerl machen.“ Damit verließ Vegeta das Haus.  
Son-Gohan sah seine Freunde flehend an. „Вitte. Wir müssen Piccolo finden. Er ist mein Freund und ich finde hier keine ruhige Minute mehr, ehe ich nicht weiß, dass es ihm gut geht.“  
Tenshinhan trat nun vor. „Son-Gohan hat recht. Wir dürfen Piccolo nicht hängen lassen. Wenn wir ihn finden, kann er uns auch vielleicht mehr über unseren Feind sagen.“  
Die anderen nickten zustimmend.   
„Also dann, auf geht’s, Leute!“, rief Son-Goku und sie alle stürmten aus dem Haus.   
Bulma, Muten Roshi,Oolong, die Schildkröte und Pool blieben zurück und drückten den Freunden die Daumen.

Sie gingen quer durch den Wald und Kenji redete ununterbrochen. Irgendwann kamen sie zu einer tiefen Schlucht. „Das hier ist einer meiner Lieblingsplätze...“  
Kiro hörte dem Redeschwall des Jungen schon gar nicht mehr zu, denn irgendetwas beunruhigte ihn. Es war nur eine Ahnung, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich schon früher auf diese Ahnung hatte verlassen können.  
Kenji hatte nun doch bemerkt, dass sein neuer Freund recht schweigsam war. Er drehte sich fragend zu ihm um. „Ist irgendwas?“  
Kiro sah sich nervös um. Seine Muskeln waren bis aufs Äußerste angespannt. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich hab das Gefühl, als wären wir nicht allein.“  
Mit nun doch wachsender Unruhe sah sich Kenji ebenfalls um. Plötzlich brach aus dem Gebüsch hinter ihnen ein riesiges Ungetüm und stieß furchterregende Laute aus. Es war ein gigantischer Grizzlybär. Der Bär stürmte auf sie zu. Kiro wollte Kenji wegziehen, aber dieser sprang erschrocken zur Seite, der Schlucht entgegen. Der Bär hatte sich genau zwischen sie gedrängt. Kiro hatte keine Möglichkeit den Jungen zu beschützen. Er stellte sich dem Bär entschlossen entgegen. In diesem Augenblick kam der Rest der Familie herbeigelaufen, angelockt von dem Geschrei des Bären und ihres jüngsten Familienmitgliedes. Hinter Kiro blieben sie erschrocken stehen. Zora erstarrte, als sie ihren Sohn zwischen dem Bären und der Schlucht gefangen sah. Ken hielt ein Gewehr in der Armbeuge und lud es nun. Er legte an und traf den Bär an der Schulter. Doch dieser zuckte noch nicht einmal zusammen.   
Als Ken erneut schießen wollte, drehte sich das Tier um und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Jungen, der sich keine zwei Meter von ihm auf den Boden kauerte. Der Bär trottete mit gefletschten Zähnen auf sein Mittagessen zu. Die Familie schrie auf. Noch ehe Kiro wusste was er tat, war er mit einem gewaltigen Satz zwischen den Bären und Kenji gesprungen. Der Bär stutzte erst einen Moment, lief dann jedoch in halsbrecherischem Tempo auf die beiden zu. Kiro konzentrierte sich. In seinen Gedanken blitzten Szenen aus seiner Vergangenheit auf. Er sah sich mit ein paar Menschen gegen ein Monster kämpfen. Sie waren alle unglaublich stark.   
Er richtete seine Hand auf den Bär und schoss eine Energiekugel ab. Es kam ihm völlig normal vor, was er da tat, doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde wunderte er sich über sich selbst. Der Bär war geblendet, raste aber weiter. Kiro versuchte den Lauf des Bären abzubremsen, doch das Ungetüm hatte zu viel Tempo drauf.   
Kenji und Kiro wurden mit dem Bär in die Tiefe der Schlucht gerissen. Die armen Menschen, die zusehen mussten und um ihren Sohn und Bruder bangten, lösten sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und rannten zum Rand der Schlucht.   
„КENJI!“, schrie Zora verzweifelt und musste mit ansehen, wie ihr Sohn und Kiro in den Tod stürzten.  
Kenji schrie verzweifelt in panischer Angst. Der Boden der Schlucht kam immer näher. Kiro sah in Kenjis vor Panik weit aufgerissene Augen. Doch auf einmal sah er einen anderen Jungen vor sich. Etwa in Kenjis Alter mit schwarzen Haaren. Dieser Junge war sein Freund. Er hatte schon einmal sein Leben für ihn geopfert.   
Eine unendliche Wut machte sich in Kiro breit. Er ließ seine Kraft durch seinen Körper fließen. Er ließ ihr freien Lauf. Er konnte plötzlich schweben. Er fing Kenji im Fall auf und ließ sich von seiner Kraft wieder nach oben bringen.

Die Gruppe machte mitten im Flug halt.   
„Habt ihr das auch gespürt?“, fragte Yamchu.   
Alle nickten.   
„Das war Piccolo!“, rief Son-Gohan ganz außer sich. „Ganz sicher!“   
„Das war nur ein kurzes Aufblitzen seiner Kraft“, sagte Son-Goku leicht enttäuscht. „Es war zu kurz, um seine Position genau bestimmen zu können und jetzt spüre ich ihn nicht mehr. Sonst hätte ich uns mit einer Momentanen Teleportation zu ihm bringen können.“   
„Wir brauchen deine bescheuerte Teleportation nicht, Kakarott!“, nörgelte Vegeta genervt und zeigte nach Westen. „Es kam aus der Richtung.“   
„Ist ja gut, Vegeta. Eine ungefähre Richtung ist wirklich besser als gar keine. Wir werden ihn schon finden.“ Krillin nickte optimistisch.   
In aller Eile flogen sie in die Richtung, in der sich Piccolo, hoffentlich, befand.

Aber nicht nur die Z-Krieger hatten Piccolos Kraft gespürt. Auch Morgon hatte den Kraftausbruch bemerkt. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich muss dringend trainieren. Noch nicht einmal diesen mickrigen Namekianer konnte ich erledigen und ich dachte wirklich er wäre tot! Aber diesen kleinen Schönheitsfehler können wir ganz schnell korrigieren.“ Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen schoss er in Richtung Piccolo und Familie Kon.

Kapitel 4  
Kiro schwebte über den Rand der Schlucht und setzte Kenji im Gras ab. Er selbst ließ sich erschöpft daneben fallen. Alle stürmten mit offenen Mündern auf die beiden zu. Zora und Ken schlossen ihren Sohn überschwänglich in die Arme.   
„Kiro, wie... wie hast du das eben gemacht?“, fragte Ranma verblüfft.   
„Ich... ich weiß es nicht. Für ein paar Augenblicke war es für mich ganz normal und ich dachte die Erinnerung würde zurückkommen. Doch jetzt ist alles wieder weg.“ Kiro ließ niedergeschlagen den Kopf hängen und zitterte am ganzen Körper.   
Momo warf sich ihm in die Arme. „Vielen, vielen Dank, dass du meinen Bruder gerettet hast!“, schluchzte sie. „Ein Glück dass dir dabei nichts passiert ist!“   
„Hey! Und ob mir was passiert ist, interessiert dich wohl überhaupt nicht?!?“, schrie Kenji.   
„So wie du brüllst, kann dir nichts passiert sein“, meinte Scarlett genervt.   
Zora und Ken kamen lächelnd auf Kiro zu. „Wir stehen für immer in deiner Schuld dafür, dass du unseren Sohn gerettet hast.“   
Kiro stand auf und überragte die Menschen jetzt wieder um drei Köpfe. „Еs ist schon gut“, wehrte er ab. „Ihr braucht mir nicht zu danken.“   
Ken nickte. „Nun gut. Aber du kannst selbstverständlich solange bei uns bleiben, wie du willst.“  
„Danke.“  
„Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn wir jetzt zurück gingen“, meinte Ranma. Die anderen stimmten seinem Vorschlag zu und sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause. Kenji musste sich wohl doch erst noch von dem Schock erholen, denn er stellte Kiro keine einzige Frage zu seinen Flugkünsten.  
Es wurde langsam Abend. Die Sonne ging hinter den dichten Baumwipfeln unter und im Haus wurden die Lichter eingeschaltet. Alle saßen gemütlich in der Küche. Kiro war schon einige Zeit etwas schweigsam.   
„Was ist denn los mit dir, Kiro?“, wollte Zora wissen.   
Er sah auf. „Naja. Ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ich euch morgen verlassen werde.“   
Die ganze Familie sah ihn geschockt an. „Aber... Gefällt es dir denn hier nicht?“, fragte Momo mit Tränen in den Augen.   
Kiro schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich gefällt es mir hier und ich bin euch sehr dankbar für alles, was ihr für mich getan habt. Aber wenn ich hier bleibe und nur darauf warte, dass meine Erinnerungen zurückkommen, wird es mir nicht viel helfen. Ich glaube, dass ich mehr Chancen habe, mein Gedächtnis und die, zu denen ich gehöre wiederzufinden, wenn ich sie auf eigene Faust suche.“  
„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht“, sagte Zora. „Aber wenn du sie nicht findest, kannst du jederzeit zu uns zurückkommen“, fügte sie noch hinzu.   
„Ich verspreche, dass ich wiederkomme, falls ich sie nicht finden sollte“, versicherte Kiro. Die anderen atmeten erleichtert auf.   
„So, eir gehen jetzt alle ins Bett“, stöhnte Ken. „Es war ein für meinen Geschmack zu aufregender Tag!“   
Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und gingen ins Bett. Doch Kiro konnte nicht schlafen. Er stand vor dem Haus und schaute hinauf zu den Sternen und zum Vollmond.   
Wenn ich mich doch nur erinnern könnte. Jemand mit meiner Kraft muss doch auffallen. Woher kann ich das alles?... Und wer ist dieser Junge?

Son-Goku und die anderen suchten noch bis spät in die Nacht hinein nach Piccolo. Irgendwann ließen sie sich erschöpft vor einer Höhle nieder und zündeten ein Feuer an.   
Krillin fröstelte. „Вrr. Trotz des Feuers ist es verdammt kalt.“   
„Was meinst du, Son-Goku, ob wir hier überhaupt richtig sind?“, fragte Chao-Zu.   
Son-Gokus Miene verfinsterte sich. „Кeine Ahnung, aber Vegetas Ahnung wird schon stimmen.“   
„Natürlich habe ich recht!“ verteidigte sich Vegeta. „Ich werde doch wohl noch in der Lage sein, euren beknackten grünen Freund auf diesem mickrigen Planeten zu finden..“   
„Еr ist nicht beknackt!“, schrie Son-Gohan und sprang auf. „Wenn du ihn so sehr hasst, wieso bist du dann überhaupt mitgekommen? Wenn wir Piccolo finden, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass unser Gegner bei ihm ist, auf den du so scharf bist.“  
Krillin versuchte Son-Gohan zu beruhigen. „Кomm Son-Gohan. Er motzt doch an allem rum. Das ist nun mal der Stolz eines Saiyajin-Prinzen! In Wirklichkeit macht er sich nämlich doch Sorgen um Piccolo. Nicht wahr, Vegeta? Ihr seid euch nämlich gar nicht mal so unähnlich.“  
Vegeta warf Krillin vernichtende Blicke zu. „Halt’s Maul! Das hab ich nun davon, dass ich mich einem Haufen sentimentaler Erdlinge angeschlossen habe, anstatt sie zu vernichten.“  
Son-Goku jedoch machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „Ich fürchte, wenn wir Piccolos Kraft gespürt haben, hat der Fremde sie auch gespürt. Wenn er Piccolo zuerst findet... Wir wissen ja nicht, was mit ihm los ist. Vielleicht hat er sein Gedächtnis verloren oder so was und er kann sich an überhaupt nichts mehr erinnern. Deshalb müssen wir weiter suchen. Wir müssen ihn finden...“ Alle nickten zustimmend.   
„Aber jetzt hab ich erst mal Hunger!“  
Son-Gokus Freunde kippten von diesem Schock um. 

Kurz nachdem die Sonne aufgegangen war, standen die Kons und Kiro bereits vor dem Haus, um sich zu verabschieden. „Und du willst wirklich nicht noch bleiben?“, fragte Kenji traurig. „Tut mir leid, Kleiner, aber ich komm euch besuchen, versprochen“, versicherte Kiro aufmunternd. „Кopf hoch!“  
„Wir werden dich alle sehr vermissen, sogar ich“, sagte Scarlett und ausnahmsweise klang es bei ihr nicht herablassend oder zickig, sondern wirklich ehrlich.   
„Das freut mich wirklich, Scarlett“, erwiderte Kiro im ironischen Ton. Als er sich gerade von Momo verabschieden wollte, warf diese plötzlich einen verschreckten Blick nach oben. „Da kommt jemand!“  
Alle schauten erschrocken nach oben. „Hhm Kiro, kann es vielleicht sein, dass das ein Freund von dir ist, weil er auch fliegen kann?“, fragte Ranma.   
„Ich glaub eher nicht. Bei dem Typen hab ich ein ziemlich mieses Gefühl. Vielleicht sollten wir lieber in Deckung gehen.“   
Sie versteckten sich hinter einigen Büschen und beobachteten, wie der Fremde auf der Lichtung landete. Er sah sich suchend um. Scarlett hätte beinahe einen spitzen Schrei ausgestoßen, aber auch den anderen lief es beim Anblick des Unbekannten kalt den Rücken runter.   
Ich kenne dieses Wesen. Hat er mir vielleicht diese Verletzungen zugefügt?, fragte sich Kiro.  
Das Wesen schien noch immer nicht zu finden, was es suchte, als am Himmel weitere Personen zu erkennen waren.   
„Оh nein, hoffentlich sind die nicht auch so furchterregend!“, jammerte Scarlett.   
„Viel wichtiger ist, ob sie auf unserer Seite stehen, oder nicht“, sagte Kiro ernst. „Denn der da tut es ganz gewiss nicht!“ Kiro hatte die Personen am Himmel ebenfalls bemerkt und ging hinter einem Baum in Deckung.  
Son-Goku und seine Freunde landeten auf der Wiese.   
„Мerkwürdig“, murmelte Yamchu ratlos. „Hier ist niemand und ich dachte, ich hätte hier jemanden gesehen!“   
„Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass hier jemand ist, Yamchu. Seid auf der Hut!“ Son-Goku sah sich prüfend um.   
„Du hast vollkommen recht, Saiyajin!“  
Sie fuhren herum. Vor ihnen stand endlich der lang gesuchte Feind. Son-Gohan ging wütend einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Sag schon, was hast du Piccolo angetan?“  
Das Wesen legte den Kopf schief. „Wie unhöflich. Darf ich mich erst einmal vorstellen?! Ich bin Morgon und bin hierher gekommen, um den legendären Super-Saiyajin kennenzulernen und um ihn natürlich zu besiegen! Das dürftest du ja dann wohl sein.“ Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Son-Gokus. „Du siehst gar nicht so stark aus. Und nun zu dir, Kleiner. Ich hatte die Ehre deinen namekianischen Freund ins Jenseits zu befördern: dachte ich zumindest. Ich weiß, dass er hier ist. Deswegen seid ihr doch auch hier, oder?“  
„Wir sind hauptsächlich hier, um dir jede Feder einzeln auszurupfen, du Truthahn!“, brüllte Vegeta wütend und schob die anderen beiseite. „Aus dem Weg!“   
„Vegeta, bleib hier“, rief Son-Goku. „Du hast keine Chance gegen ihn. Die haben wir nur gemeinsam!“   
„Dann hör doch endlich mit dem Reden auf, Kakarott und kämpfe!“  
Son-Goku sah erst Vegeta und dann Morgon an. „Also schön. Los, Leute. Zeigen wir diesem Federviech, dass wir uns solche Unverschämtheiten nicht gefallen lassen!“  
„HA!“, riefen alle wie aus einem Mund und stürmten los. Son-Goku, Krillin und Yamchu schickten gleich drei gewaltige Kame-Hame-Has auf Morgon los. Tenshinhan feuerte seine Kiku-Kanone ab. Chao-Zu deckte Morgon mit Blitzen ein, Son-Gohan verwendete die Attacke, die er von Piccolo gelernt hatte, den Dämonenblitz und Vegeta bombardierte den Feind mit einem Hagel aus Lichtblitzen. Alle Energiekugeln und Blitze trafen Morgon gleichzeitig, doch als sich der Rauch verzogen hatte, stand dieser unverletzt vor ihnen, grinste sie unverschämt an und hatte nicht einmal eine einzige Feder versenkt.   
„Grins gefälligst nicht so dämlich!“, zischte Vegeta.   
„Das muss ich aber! Ihr habt doch vorhin so große Töne gespuckt. Vor allem du, Prinz Vegeta. Wenn ich mit euch dreien da fertig bin, sind wenigstens die Saiyajins ein für alle mal ausgelöscht! Freezer hat bei eurem Volk ja schon mal gründliche Vorarbeit geleistet.“ Morgon fixierte Son-Goku, Son-Gohan, und Vegeta mit seinen bösartig funkelnden Augen.   
Noch bevor sie reagieren konnten, war Morgon vorgeschnellt und verpasste den Kämpfern nacheinander ein paar kräftige Kinnhaken und Bauchtritte. Der Reihe nach krachten sie gegen Bäume und Felsen, die der Wucht aber nicht standhalten konnten und wie Glas zersplitterten. Ein wenig benommen blieben sie liegen.  
Die Kons und Kiro, die noch immer hinter den Büschen versteckt waren, verfolgten entsetzt das Geschehen.   
„Wir müssen was unternehmen!“, flüsterte Momo. „Wir können sie doch nicht so einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen!“   
„Glaubst du denn, dass wir auch nur eine Sekunde eine Chance hätten?!?“, zischte Kenji.   
„Nun ja... Nein.“  
„Na also.“  
Kiro hingegen war von dem Kampf wie gebannt. Er sah schockiert zu, wie diese Männer, die gegen das Monster kämpften am Boden lagen. Jetzt hatte das Monster den Jungen am Hals gepackt. Er wehrte sich, aber er hatte keine Chance gegen das Ungetüm. In Kiro begann Zorn und Hass auf dieses Wesen aufzusteigen. Ihm drehte sich alles vor Augen. Unzählige Bildfetzen liefen vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, wusste er, was er zu tun hatte.

Kapitel 5  
Son-Goku rappelte sich aus dem Haufen Kieselsteine hoch, die vorher ein massiver Felsen gewesen waren. Er sah seinen Sohn in den Klauen Morgons.   
„Son-Gohan!“, rief er verzweifelt und wütend, unfähig sich allerdings weiter zu bewegen. „Lass ihn zufrieden, du Monster!“   
Morgon schloss seine Klaue immer fester um Son-Gohans Hals, als er plötzlich mit voller Wucht von jemandem gerammt wurde und tief in den Wald hineingeschleudert wurde. Die Bäume ächzten und zersplitterten. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte Morgon diesen lästigen Namekianer.  
Son-Gohan fiel zu Boden, doch Piccolo fing ihn auf. Er legte ihn behutsam auf den Boden. Son-Gohan öffnete die Augen und erblickte Piccolo. „Piccolo, du lebst!“, rief Son-Gohan mit Tränen in den Augen und fiel dem Namekianer um den Hals. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!“ Piccolo schob ihn nach einer Weile sanft von sich. „Hey, Son-Gohan. Der, der mich endgültig klein kriegt, muss erst noch geboren werden.“ Piccolo grinste. Son-Gohan grinste zurück.   
„Piccolo, ein Glück, dass es dich noch gibt!“, ächzte Son-Goku erfreut und kam mit den anderen auf wackligen Beinen auf Piccolo zu. Er klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Doch sie hatten keine Zeit sich über das Wiedersehen zu freuen, denn Morgon kam mit einem riesigen Lärm aus dem Wald hervorgebrochen. Die Krieger machten sich wieder zum Kampf bereit.   
„Du widerwärtiger Namekianer!“, schrie Morgon. „Das wirst du mir büßen!“ Er tobte und warf sich auf die Gruppe. Sie bündelten all ihre Kraft und feuerten erneut. Morgon ging geschwächt zu Boden, doch auch seine Gegner hatten viel Kraft eingebüßt.   
„Was war das doch noch gleich, Vegeta? Gutes Training für die Cyborgs, hm?!? Tolles Training, wirklich!“ Krillin kicherte sarkastisch, wenn auch leicht bis schwer angeschlagen.   
Vegeta grummelte irgendeine unverständliche Antwort, denn zu mehr war er nicht mehr fähig.  
Morgon hatte jedoch mehr Kraftreserven als Son-Goku und seine Freunde, die so ausgelaugt waren, dass sie sich nicht einmal mehr erheben konnten.   
Ein dünner Blutfaden rann Morgons Schnabel entlang. „Das werdet ihr mir büßen. Noch niemand hat es gewagt, mich zu verletzen!“   
„Irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal, du Vogelscheuche“, rief Piccolo aufgebracht. „Du wirst für das bezahlen, was du mir angetan hast!“  
„Sei nicht so frech, Namekianer! Du und deine Freunde werdet noch zu spüren bekommen, was ihr davon habt!. Ich werde euch ausradieren und diesen Planeten gleich mit!“   
Morgon wollte in seiner Hand gerade eine Energiekugel formen, als ihn eine Stimme von oben davon abhielt. Über ihnen schwebte ein Gleiter und darin saß Yachirobi.  
„Yachirobi, was machst du denn hier?“ rief Son-Goku erfreut. „Du bist doch sonst zu feige zum kämpfen!“   
„Sehr charmant. Aber ich bin auch gleich wieder weg. Meister Quitte hat mich nur gezwungen euch das hier zu bringen, sonst hätte er mich da oben auf dem Quittenturm verhungern lassen!“ Yachirobi warf Son-Goku ein Säckchen zu und verschwand gleich darauf wieder.   
„Danke, Yachirobi!“, rief Krillin ihm hinterher.   
„Guter alter Yachirobi“, murmelte Son-Goku und verteilte in aller Seelenruhe die magischen Bohnen an seine Freunde. Morgon stand daneben und sah dem ganzen Treiben skeptisch zu. Nachdem jeder eine Bohne gegessen hatte und sich darauf wieder topfit erhob, fing er an zu wettern. „Ihr hinterhältigen Würmer! Dieses Gemüse hat euch also eure Kraft wieder zurückgegeben?! Aber es wird euch dennoch nichts nützen.“  
„Das werden wir ja sehen“, rief Son-Goku und um ihn herum legte sich ein goldener Schein. Seine schwarzen Haare verfärbten sich golden und seine dunklen Augen strahlten in hellem blau. Seine Kraft hatte sich verdreifacht. Morgon ließ unruhig seinen Drachenschwanz hin und her peitschen. Er verbarg seine Unsicherheit hinter Hohn und Spott. „So sieht also ein Super-Saiyajin aus. Dann lass mal sehen, was du so drauf hast, Goldengelchen!“   
„Das kannst du gern haben!“ Gestärkt durch die magischen Bohnen gingen Son-Goku, Piccolo und Vegeta gemeinsam auf Morgon los. Die anderen hielten sich zurück, weil sie wussten, dass sie keine Chance hatten.   
Die drei stärksten Krieger der Gruppe ließen einen Hagel von Attacken auf Morgon niederprasseln. Dieser geriet immer mehr in Bedrängnis.   
Wieso sind die auf einmal so stark? Ich halt das nicht mehr lange durch!   
Endlich schaffte Morgon es, sich aus der Enge zu befreien. Er stellte sich den drei Kriegern entgegen und eine Energiekugel formte sich zwischen seinen Klauen. Sie besaß eine ungeheure Zerstörungskraft. Die drei Kämpfer erkannten die Gefahr. Sie sammelten erneut ihre gesamte Kraft und ließen sie gemeinsam auf Morgon los. Morgons Energiekugel prallte auf die der beiden Saiyajins und des Namekianers. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er war nicht stark genug. Seine eigene und die der Krieger traf ihn mit voller Wucht. Er wurde schreiend von der Energie aufgelöst, bis nicht einmal mehr ein Staubkorn von ihm übrig war.   
Die drei ließen sich erschöpft auf die Knie fallen. Son-Gokus Haare wurden wieder schwarz. „Puh, das war ganz schön anstrengend!“, keuchte Son-Goku. „Ich bin geschafft!“   
„Ach Quatsch. Hab doch gesagt... puh... Gutes Training... für die Cyborgs.“  
„Wissen wir, Vegeta!“, grinsten alle im Chor. Der stolze Saiyajin verdrehte beleidigt die Augen.   
Im Gebüsch raschelte es und die verängstigte Familie Kon trat hervor. Kenji lief auf Piccolo zu. „Мensch. Das war ja spitzenmäßig, Kiro!“   
Piccolos Freunde sahen ihn fragend an. „Das... ist ne lange Geschichte.“  
„Dann kommt doch alle bitte herein!“, sagte Zora einladend, jedoch noch ein wenig benommen.   
Son-Goku spitzte interessiert die Ohren. „Кlasse. Danke. Hätten Sie auch vielleicht was zu Essen?“  
„Passen Sie lieber auf“, warnte Krillin. „Der frisst Ihnen die Haare vom Kopf.“   
„Оch, ich denke, dass genug da sein wird.“

Sie redeten noch bis spät in die Nacht, während Son-Goku sich eher aufs Essen konzentrierte, wobei Vegeta ihn tatkräftig unterstützte. Die Kons hatten noch nie jemanden mit so einem großen Appetit gesehen. Piccolos Freunde erfuhren, wie er hierher gekommen war und Son-Goku musste Kenji und den anderen nach dem Essen ihre gemeinsamen Abenteuer schildern.   
Am nächsten Morgen war es aber nun der endgültige Abschied. Kenji bedauerte es zutiefst, nicht zu solch tollen Leuten zu gehören, die so viele spannende Abenteuer erlebten. Doch sie versprachen alle, die Familie besuchen zu kommen.   
Als sie alle in Richtung Schildkröteninsel flogen, fielen Vegeta und Piccolo ein wenig zurück. Vegeta sah nicht besonders glücklich aus und druckste herum. „Hör mal, Piccolo... Auch wenn ich dich nicht ausstehen kann... Ich glaub du hättest mir doch gefehlt.“  
Piccolo verbarg seine Überraschung hinter einem Grinsen. „Ich kann dich genauso wenig leiden. Und zum Glück hatte ich für einige Zeit das Vergnügen, dich vergessen zu dürfen.“ Vegeta sah ihn empört an. Jetzt machte er diesem verfluchten Namekianer doch mal ein Kompliment und der wurde wieder unverschämt!  
„...Aber, ich hätte wahrscheinlich irgendwann gemerkt, dass mir was fehlt, abgesehen von Son-Gohan. An wem soll man denn sonst seine Aggressionen abbauen?!?“   
Vegeta grinste nun doch. „Genau. Namekianer sind genau die Richtigen dafür!“  
„Ich meinte es eher andersrum!“  
Den ganzen Flugweg stritten sie sich wieder, aber ausnahmsweise war es ein freundschaftlicher Streit.  
Krillin holte zu Son-Goku auf. „Siehst du. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass Vegeta Piccolo vermisst!“  
„Das hab ich gehört!“  
Ende


End file.
